The Death of Two Evils
by littlebluepanda
Summary: What if, all those years ago, Morgan made a fatal mistake? What if he wasn't really dead? And what if Moria now has to deal with the concequences?
1. Chapter 1

"Get off me!" I screamed, struggling against the bindings, the course wire cutting into my skin.

"SHUT UP!" He hit me again. I felt his cold, hard knuckles hit the back of my head and found myself being forced more into the undergrowth of the forest floor.

_Mum_, I called silently. _Mum, please help_.

Why didn't I listen to her? I yelled at myself, beating my mind as he beat my body, physically and mentally exhausted. She knew. I should have listened!

Suddenly, a bright white light shone across the forest. A ripe wind blew up, and I felt him thrown over my head onto the floor. I barely heard his swearing. There was a buzzing in my ears, loud and powerful as anything I had ever heard.

There she stood.

Floating, maybe fifteen inches above the ground, she hovered, and drifted to us. There was a power and a controlled rage in her eyes that I had never dreamed of seeing.

She stood, looking down at him. The buzzing in my eyes died down, but the wind raged all the more.

"Please." He whispered, and, turning my neck, I could see the fear in his eyes. "Please, no."

A deathly silence and stillness filled the clearing for a minute.

Then she moved her arm.

The fire whipped over my head, and I heard him scream as he fell in agony. My heart seemed to break, and I clenched my eyes shut, trying to get away from it. Away from the death.

Then she was beside me.

She was still hovering inches above the ground as she bent. With a simple flick of the finger, the wire was gone. With another, I was upright.

I looked at the body on the ground.

"I'm sorry Cal." I whispered as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Moria, come." Mum whispered.

There were still the power rings raging around her, and, as I walked in her wake, I took one last glance at the person who had convinced me to commit all the evils in this world; to desert my family, to leave my love, to run from my coven. Most of all, to lie to my mother, and to tell my father he was not that.

His eyes stared back at me, and finally, I recognized the evil in them.

This is the end. Now we reach the beginning.


	2. A Family Discussion

A/N: Well, as you can tell, that was the first entry. I suppose you can guess the ending… Or can you? Was that really the end? This is my first story on here, and I hope you like it. Please review! Just to warn you, this chapter is set before the last. It will make sense later on, promise!

"Mum, I'm going out!" I ran down the stairs and reached for the door handle. I jumped back as it shot a jolt through me.

Sighing, I poked my head round the door frame of the living room to find my mother absorbed in a book. As I stepped into the room, she turned her head to face me, he eyebrows raised.

"Are you?" She said softly. A gentle smile was tugging on her lips.

My mum is stunning. She doesn't think so, but she is. Long brown hair which her husband, Hunter, has persuaded her to grow again, deep hazel eyes which hold so many secrets. She's tall and elegant, and a witch.

The power she has is relevant even in her doing the simplest of movements. Even when she stands up, it seems to spin off her. Power is a wonderful thing when in the right hands, and as she laid down her book and stood up to meet my eye, I knew hers were probably the best hands for it to be in.

"Please can I go out Mum?" I strained my voice and put on a desperate face. She laughed at me.

"There's no point trying that and you know it. That doesn't work on me."

"Well, can you let me go out anyway?" I asked, trying again.

"Not until your room is done and you've finished writing up that spell."

I groaned.

"Mum, I like Spellcraft, but I don't like writing my spells up."

The smile on her lips widened.

"I know. But, Moria, that's part of it. So if you're going to be successful, you need to write up your spells. Go."

I groaned again.

"Mum, can you just let me off this once?"

"Funny," Her eyes glistened, "Where have a heard that one before?"

She shook her head.

"No, Moria. Not this time. Please go upstairs and do it now. It will only take you a few minutes."

"But Mum –"

"But Mum nothing." She cut me short and sat back down, picking up her book; her symbol the discussion was over. "Go upstairs now, and if you're quick you'll make it in time."

"I won't."

"You will if I give you a lift."

Her compromise.

I shrugged.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair…" I muttered to myself as I trudged up the stairs.


	3. A Wonderful Idea

A/N: Hey, come on guys! Review! By the way, the point of view will change now and again. It will be obvious who's POV it is in. This entry will be M organ.

I smiled and shook my head lightly as Moria trudged up the stairs. She was so like her father.

I turned back to the book I was reading. It was a very interesting conspiracy theory about the origins of Christianity. Mary-K had sent it over from home, with some photos of my niece and nephew. They'd both grown so much! I hadn't seen them for almost two years now.

A sudden idea crossed my mind.

"Moria!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" She called back, coming to the top of them.

"When does your school break start?" I walked to the bottom of the stairs to look up at my daughter.

"Monday. Why?"

I smiled.

"We're going to go visit my family."

"Hello?"

"Bree!"

"Morgan! My God, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Hunter is great, Moria's well… Listen, we're coming over tomorrow, and I was wondering if we could meet up some time during the week. I haven't seen you or the girls for ages."

"You're coming over? Great! Sure thing, Morgan. You should see Beth's hair; it's amazing."

I laughed; only Bree would have that as her main concern for my visit.

"I'm sure I can find time for Beth's hair."

She laughed in reply. I was grateful for the distant sound.

"Listen, have you sorted all your travel out and everything?"

"Yeah, should think so. I've just got off the phone to the airport. Its all good I think."

"Cool. Well, listen, I've got to go now – I'm meeting up with someone – but give me a call if there's any trouble, okay?"

"Sure, Bree. Take care, won't you?"

"Yep. See you soon, Morgan."

"Bye!"

The line went flat and I smiled to myself. Just one more call to make.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Morgan! Hello, darling! How are you?"

"We're great. And guess what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"We're coming over tomorrow."

"You are? That's a great idea!"

"Could you put us up? Or put up with us?"

Mom laughed and I could almost feel her eyes and heart warming.

"I'm sure I could arrange both of them, dear. Are all three of you coming over?"

"Yes?"

I wondered for a moment why she was questioning. Then it came to me: She hadn't seen Hunter since he had come back.

"Ah, I see."

"Mom," I said softly, "It's just Hunter. He's the same as he was. Promise."

I could, once more, almost feel her smile.

"I know, Morgan, its just such a strange concept to grasp. He was dead, you were married to Colm, and had his child, then all of a sudden, Hunter's alive and my granddaughter is actually his." She laughed again. "It's quite confusing."

"For you and I both, Mom." I uttered gently. It had not been the easiest of discoveries for me. I had know, had always known, that Hunter was the love of my life, my soul mate. When he had died… I physically flinched, thinking back to those dreaded days. Broken like a wave on the sands, I had been left vulnerable and confused. I still couldn't recall most of that first year. Nor, I feared, did I want to.

"I know sweetheart." She whispered.

Silence fell on our conversation for a few minutes, and we both drifted back to distant memories, private moments and far off worlds. There had been a lot of distance between us since I had discovered Wicca, but at the same time, we had always remained very close. The quietness wasn't one of awkwardness. It was a relaxed calm.

"So, how's Moria doing?" Mom asked. "She still with Ian?"

I smiled.

"Do you want to speak to her?"

"Please."

My smile enhanced, and I shook my head lightly. Moria, I could tell, was just walking up the drive.

"She's just coming through the gate."

"Oh, good. Can you see her then?"

I hesitated.

"No, Mom, not exactly."

A slight pause.

"Oh. Are you using your… You know… Powers?"

I sighed slightly. It was both relief and sadness. I knew that that was Mom making an effort to incorporate my chosen path in life, but I knew she disagreed with it, so it was bitter-sweet to hear her say it.

"Yes. Sort of."

"How's that coven thing going? The one with your… your…" I could feel her struggling on the word.

"My mother's friends?"

"Yes. That one."

"It's going really well, actually. We had a lovely do last week for Katrina's birthday."

"Oh how is she? I haven't heard from her in a while."

The door clicked open.

"She's great. Here's Moria."

I motioned to my daughter and she pulled a face. Raising an eyebrow, I said, "Bye Mom. See you next week."

"Yes, dear. Take care."

With a sigh, Moria accepted the phone. "Hey Nanny!"

I walked into the kitchen and just began to sit down when I sensed something. A grin spread to my lips and immediately I darted through the rooms to the front door, threw it open, and flew down the path into the waiting arms of Hunter.

"I love you." He murmured into my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back, feeling the warmth coming from him, and the safety I felt in his arms. It was so good to have him back.


	4. Passion and Fear

As soon as I'd hung up the phone, I rushed upstairs. I needed to be alone.

"Oh Goddess," I whispered to myself. He had been absolutely gorgeous.

I had been on my way back from Ian's when I saw him. And when he saw me.

He was sitting in a café looking at nothing in particular. Then his head whipped round and he looked me straight in the eye. I felt as if I'd been physically stopped in my tracks. His golden eyes flashed and widened, then, with a look of unrippling calm, he tapped the stool next to him and looked directly at me.

My heart skipped a beat, and everything seemed to freeze, as if we were the only two people in the world. Within me, the whole of my very being was urging me to go straight in – my head was screaming "YES!".

"Come." He mouthed.

Then I blinked, and everything was moving again. The normal bustle surrounded me and my brain seemed to kick back into action. The stunning stranger in the window kept his gaze locked only on me as I shook my head.

"Sorry," I mouthed back.

Then I turned directly and walked away before I could change my mind.

As soon as I was out of the sight of café, I lent against a wall. He had actually knocked the breath out of me; blown my mind.

Now I was slightly less shaky, but still amazed at how much he had affected me. Magick? Possible but –

"Moria!"

I opened my door.

"Yes?" It had been Hunter who had called me. I still couldn't bring myself to call him Da.

"Could you come down, please?"

I took a few steadying breaths as I made my way down to the living room. Our house isn't particularly large, but its cosy without being small.

Plus the fact it was built on a power line.

My parents are Witches. And so am I. We all practice Wicca, with my Mother being one of the most well known Witches of all time. I found out all too well last year exactly why she was so well known. The power she has – I guess it had never really hit me till then why so many people gasped and looked gob smacked when they heard about her. Even the mention of her name was enough to make a crowd of people turn round.

But more of that later.

"Yes?" I stepped into the room, seeing my parents seated on the sofa which faced the main window.

"Sit down." Hunter said curtly, and I frowned. Mum look deeply worried in a way I hadn't seen her, even during the dark wave. Her normally vibrant face was pale and drawn.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly, sitting down on the opposite sofa.

"Has your mother told you about Cal Blaire?"

I nodded slowly, shuddering at the memory.

Mums eyes were down cast, looking only at the slated floor. She was in a thought deeply, and scarily so.

"Right. Moria, you need to be very careful."

My frown deepened.

"Why? What's happening?"

"He's back." Mum whispered almost so softly I couldn't hear. That in itself made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up; made every nerve tingle with fright.

"What?" I gasped.

"Cal's back, Moria." Hunter's fists clenched and he stood up abruptly.

"That's impossible!" I cried, standing up. "He's dead!" I paused. "Twice!"

"That's what we thought." Hunter spoke bitterly and with venom in his voice. "But your mother just had a vision. And her visions are more reliable than nearly anything else I know."

I tried to think of something to say but my mouth felt sickeningly dry, and my head was screaming fears at me.

"Just…" Hunter hesitated. "Just be aware, Moria. Keep your eyes and ears open. And tell us straight away if anything strange happens, no matter how minor it is."

I nodded silently and moved upstairs.

Things had just stepped up a level.


	5. A Knife In The Dark

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! As you can tell things are getting a lot more sinister now. I will be swapping point of view again as usual – This chapter is from Morgan

As Moria trudged silently up stairs, Hunter turned to me.

"I'll go and place more spells around the house." He stood up and I shook my head slowly and grabbed his arm to pull me up.

"I'll come with you."

Hunter shook his head and tried to push me back onto the sofa. "Stay here. I'll sort it."

I shook my head again, feeling slightly stronger.

"No. I'll do this with you." Then I took his hand and pulled him towards my workroom to retrieve our tools.

It was then I saw it again.

_Moria, lying on the twigs and leaves of a woodland floor. Her eyes were wide, but empty, hollow: Dead._

_And he was standing over her, his white linen robe stained with blood; her blood. A dripping Atheme clutched in his hand. Then, eyes glittering, he tipped back his head and laughed._

"MORGAN!"

I gasped and felt myself hit the floor. My hands went to my stomach and I felt the stickiness of a liquid there. Oh Goddess…

"Crap. Moria! Call Katrina! Call Keady!" I could hear Hunter continue to call out instructions, heard Moira's feet padding down the stairs. Then a muffled scream. Alls I could see was fading, dimmer, dimmer, until it was blackness. The noise was simply a buzzing in my ears…

_Don't let go, Morgan._

The voice rang smooth and clear. It was tinted with Irish, a voice that I had heard a few times before… Meave?

_Child, don't let go. I'm here, Morgan. There are people that need you where you are. Don't let go. Hold on. It's a struggle, and it will hurt, but you must fight this! You can fight it, Morgan. I love you._

"Morgan?" Hunter. "Morgan, love, please hear me. Goddess, please hear me Morgan!"

I can, Hunter, I can!

"I love you Morgan. Please, just open your eyes. Its alright. Just open your eyes."

It hurts, I whimpered to myself. It hurts.

"Come on, Morgan. I'm here. No one can hurt you now."

I fought it. I pushed with all my might, and a bright light flooded my eyes.

"Morgan." A face came into view, and I focused.

A scream stifled in my throat.

"Cal!"


	6. Strife and Relief

A/N: This chapter is in Hunter's POV… all will become clear

"What do you mean she just… Disappeared?" Katrina asked me for the hundredth time. I felt anger start to rise in my chest, and tried as hard as I could to quash it. I'd been here for years now, and not all member of Belwicket seemed to trust me, not completely. The tone Katrina had taken on felt rather accusing, as if she suspected me to have done something. I could understand her being suspicious of me when I had first arrived, and I had made allowances for that. But every now and again, it showed. And it was mainly her.

"She was in my arms." I repeated the already worn story. "She was laying in my arms… bleeding… and I was talking to her then she went all rigid and mouthed something. Then she just… wasn't there."

I knew how strange and unbelievable it sounded, even to a coven of blood-witches. People, even witches, didn't just vanish into thin air. It was impossible. Supposed to be impossible. And Morgan was, surely, one of the most powerful witches who has ever graced the earth. She, of anyone, shouldn't have been able to just… go.

Katrina shook her head, and I saw Keady wince. She knew how on edge I was by now.

"She can't have just gone!"

Moria was sitting silently on the sofa by herself while Katrina paced and Keady sat on the window seat. The atmosphere was growing steady more and more tense. You could have cut it with a knife, I thought bitterly.

Ignoring Katrina, I moved slowly over to Moria. As I sat down next to my daughter, I felt the space between us fade slightly. I hesitated before putting my arm around her.

"I'm frightened." She whispered to me.

"I know you are." I whispered back. She looked me in the eyes. I felt stronger. I had a daughter. "But we're going to get through this, Moria. You and me, together. We'll get her back."

Katrina stepped forward suddenly and snatched Moria up in her arms.

"I'll help you Moria."

I felt my eyes narrow. I knew that Katrina was her grandmother, but, no matter how long I had known it for, Moria was my daughter.

Moria suddenly struggled free.

"No. I have my Da."

I froze. Da? She had a Da?

Katrina looked as shocked as I felt. Looking amazingly put down, she moved back.

Still almost numb, I felt Moria put her arm around me this time.

"I've got my Da, and he's got me. We'll be fine."

Furious, Katrina stood up. Moria was a lot taller than her grandmother, so, now also standing, she had much more of an effect.

"He's not strong enough to be of any use." Katrina said through gritted teeth. Stung by her words, I went to answer, but Moria beat me to it.

"He's plenty strong enough. I think, Katrina, you should leave now. Neither of us wants anything nasty."

Katrina hesitated, then glared at me, and swept herself out of the house. I felt her anger as she walked down the road as evidently as I had while she'd been standing opposite me.

Keady turned and hugged Moria, and then, to yet more of my surprise, me in turn.

"I'm just down the road if you need me, for anything."

Moria thanked her and she saw herself out, the door closing with a gentle click behind her.

Turning to me, Moria smiled.

"Come on, Da." She held out her hand to me and I felt emotions run high in me. As tense as I was, I could almost see Morgan's smile.

Morgan.

I took her hand.

"Lets get to work."


End file.
